A Enfermeira Haruno
by Motoko Li
Summary: Sasuke detestava o dia dos namorados, simplesmente porque Sakura o atormentava querendo saber o que iria ganhar.


**Disclaimer: **os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

Para Jim Severo. Feliz dia dos namorados, baby.

_(Isso é tudo que uma namorada desempregada e escritora pode dar, mas é de coração ;)_

**A Enfermeira Haruno  
**

_Baby don´t you know I love you so  
Can´t you feel it when we touch  
I will never never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

(**Save the Last Dance for Me** - Michael Bubble)

Depois de três anos e muitos aparentes desentendimentos, Sakura poderia dizer que namorar Uchiha Sasuke, o ex-renegado, não era, nem de longe, o mar de rosas que inicialmente pensou que fosse. O que o moreno tinha de bonito, constatara logo após as primeiras semanas, também tinha de genioso, aborrecedor e ciumento. Não que aquilo, de alguma forma, fizesse com que o sentimento entre ambos diminuísse. Ela o amava da maneira que era, alegava, mas a mágica da distância e mistério fora indubitavelmente destroçada.

Sasuke, para ela, tornara-se um livro aberto. Adivinhar o que se passava pela sua cabeça e pensamentos não era realmente uma tarefa difícil conforme passara a conhecê-lo. Afora a sua paixão pelo perigo, era ela a única a motivá-lo de alguma maneira. E aprendera a usar aquilo da maneira que mais lhe aprazia, pois descobrira que Sasuke jamais fazia qualquer tentativa de resistência à sua sedução a partir do momento em que a moça percebera que poderia empregar-se dela para conseguir aquilo que queria. Ao contrário, ele se mostrava imensamente satisfeito cada vez que a via tomar as rédeas da situação, isso porque, segundo as suas próprias palavras roucas, era excitante vê-la comandá-lo, ainda que na intimidade.

Para toda a vila, eles certamente eram um dos casais mais distantes que se podia haver, ainda mais depois de Chouji ter se enamorado por uma jovem confeiteira e viver às declarações públicas.

Ambos eram ocupados. Sasuke com as missões incessantes que lhe eram impostas pela Godaime, uma vez que o seu poder como ninja, ao retornar para Konoha, já era incrivelmente superior se comparado ao da maioria dos seus subordinados; Sakura com o hospital e os serviços de proteção que volta e meia recebia, porque ela tornara-se um ícone após a sua beleza e docilidade ficarem reconhecidas entre a clientela. De fato, como se provava a cada vez, o gênio até certo ponto dócil da Haruno - quando não mal-humorada, era claro - contribuía para lidar com ânimos menos maleáveis. Era uma perita em persuasão.

Assim, não eram todos os dias que dispunham de tempo para trocarem alguns momentos de carícias ou palavras quaisquer. O Uchiha, assim como ela mesma, estava estafado de cancelar encontros e jantares e almoços com a namorada em prol do serviço e tudo o que possuíam eram madrugadas insones no apartamento dela, sem tempo para discussões ou aborrecimentos - pelo menos não muitas.

Eram, como a rosada sonhara por anos seguidos, um perfeito casal - talvez não tão perfeito, mas casal.

Então nada mais justo do que, em mais um ano, encher-se de dúvidas a respeito do que daria a Sasuke no dia dos namorados, porque, mesmo que ele alegasse que não queria presente algum, Sakura considerava uma falta de delicadeza bancar a insensível numa data tão especial (o que, obviamente, era uma indireta para fazê-lo perceber que sim, Sakura quereria alguma coisa e essa coisa deveria ser boa o bastante para agradá-la).

No primeiro dia dos namorados que passaram juntos, depois de três meses ao lado do moreno, tudo o que recebera foram chocolates. Sasuke alegara não poder pensar em nada que ela gostasse, embora estivesse ciente de várias preferências suas. E, de qualquer modo, ela só ganhara aquela mísera lembrança porque ficara furiosa de ele mostrar-se incapaz de satisfazê-la numa data como aquela e, ainda não tinha idéia de como conseguira portar-se de maneira tão fria (mentira. Ela bem sabia que era a tensão pré-menstrual que a deixava agressiva), alegou que só permitiria a sua entrada na sua casa com um presente satisfatório.

No segundo, não houve nem indireta nem berros seus alegando a apatia do namorado. Sasuke, no dia, não pôde estar presente, mas deixou um presente sobre a cômoda: uma foto deles. Sakura lembrava-se com perfeição de quando o arrastara para uma das máquinas de fotografia e fizera várias caretas enquanto o Uchiha mantinha-se sério. Ela lhe dera todas, menos uma, e declarou ser uma lembrança sua para quando ele estivesse fora. O que lhe remetia ao presente e à sua dedicatória "_Uma lembrança minha para quando eu estiver fora_" e Sakura sorriu e recompensou-o com duas semanas de puro amor e bom-humor, trocando o seu turno de trabalho para a madrugada. Isso durou até uma das fãs de Sasuke interpelá-lo na entrada do hospital, quando este a esperava, e Sakura defrontou-se com ele imóvel diante da garota que obviamente se declarava.

Deste modo, Sasuke não precisava de recordação nenhuma para pensar no que daria a ela. Já havia sido domesticado.

- Você já pensou? - Naruto perguntou-lhe numa manhã dessas enquanto rumavam para fora de Konoha em uma missão. - Sabe o que vai dar para a Sakura-chan de dia dos namorados, teme? - quis saber, passando a mão pelos cabelos despenteados.

- Não.

O loiro soltou um longo suspiro, fazendo-o então lembrar-se de que, desde que estava junto da herdeira Hyuuga, ele e Naruto dividiam o mesmo problema em potencial: a falta de criatividade ou sensibilidade para escolher algo que as agradasse. O presente do ano precedente era o que o Uchiha considerava uma tacada de sorte, pois o seu grande trunfo fora o sentimentalismo, não a coisa em si. Se fosse ela quem houvesse lhe dado aquilo, ele com certeza acharia estúpido e indigno e, quando o deixara sobre a sua mesa de cabeceira, fora com o único intuito de distraí-la até pensar em algo melhor. Mas ninguém entendia as mulheres.

Receava também pensar que ela não estivesse tão disposta a mostrar-se encantada como anteriormente. A Sakura boba e apaixonada, Sasuke fora percebendo ao longo do tempo, desaparecera. Tudo com o que se deparava agora era com uma moça na sua grande maioria de tempo mandona e manhosa e cada vez ele se pegava mais perdido a respeito da sua personalidade - exceto durante a menstruação, que ela se mantinha estável, primeiramente agressiva e depois chorona pelo resto dos dias. Nunca sabia com o que se defrontaria. A intimidade com Sakura era algo que ele não poderia imaginar se lhe pedissem. A esbelteza das pernas e o ótimo perfume eram o que, pensava às vezes, o mantinham acorrentado a ela.

Nada do que pudesse fazer seria o bastante, não com a sua diminuta experiência com o lado sentimental do sexo oposto.

- Por que não flores? - foi a sugestão de Kakashi.

Mas Sasuke _sabia _que não poderia dar flores. Era mais provável que ela as picotasse e jogasse na sua cara, incrédula com o tamanho insignificante do seu cérebro - e ele bem conseguia imaginá-la assim às vezes, principalmente quando estava aborrecida com algo referente ao hospital ou à maneira como o seu cabelo se encontrava e usava o serviço incessante do namorado para culpá-lo por tudo o que acontecia e descarregar a sua raiva sobre ele.

- Um vestido - _Patético_, dissera para Neji após aquela dica. Sakura só usava saias quando estava de folga (raríssimas vezes) e dizia que o seu quadril largo a deixava terrível dentro de um vestido. De qualquer modo, não é como se ele fosse dar a ela algo com que se exibir para os outros.

- Uma torta - O Uchiha até agora não compreendia que tipo de espírito do desespero o motivara a ouvir as palavras de Chouji.

- Pára de frescura, Uchiha - bradara Sai na noite em que se encontraram para beber, como costumavam fazer uma vez por mês. - Isso é muito fácil. Por que você não, você sabe, _pára _de fumar? A feiosa adoraria - porque, desde alguns anos, Sasuke adquirira o vício do tabaco e Sakura o detestava por aquilo, impedindo-o de fumar em qualquer lugar dentro do seu apartamento e negando-se a beijá-lo se ele estivesse com hálito de nicotina. Mas ele chegou à conclusão logo depois que um dia dos namorados não valia o esforço. Gostava de fumar.

De modo que estava às voltas do problema original, como sempre. Tudo que a envolvia sempre se transformava numa bola de neve.

Faltava uma semana. Ele ainda não sabia.

- Sasuke-kun - ela apareceu na sacada, sonolenta e enrolada nos lençóis. - O que você está fazendo acordado há essa hora? - questionou, voltando os orbes claros para o relógio sobre a cômoda. Eram três e meia da madrugada. Ele teria missão no período da manhã e gostava de ter boas noites de sono antes do serviço, na medida do possível sempre as sete horas com as quais havia se acostumado.

Apagando o cigarro antes que a rosada o visse, ele moveu a cabeça num movimento lento e indiferente. Usava apenas calças e estava descalço sobre o piso gelado. Não sabia por que estava acordado, queria dizer-lhe, mas seria estúpido demais explicar que estava com insônia.

- Vamos dormir - disse apenas para tornar a levá-la para cama, pois sabia que, caso dissesse que continuaria acordado, ela o acompanharia. Aproximou-se do corpo feminino, pousando as mãos sobre as costas nuas a fim de empurrá-la para sobre o colchão, onde Sakura deitou-se sem resistência e, num bocejo, abraçou-o e tornou a pegar no sono, serena.

Tê-la nos braços era sensação mais satisfatória e indescritível com a qual se deparara na vida. Se pudesse, abdicaria de toda a adrenalina para permanecer continuamente junto dela, até mesmo nos seus péssimos dias, que ultimamente vinham se tornando bem freqüentes.

Com aquele pensamento, achou a resposta que queria.

- Casamento? - Ino sorriu por detrás do balcão da floricultura. - Acredite, Sasuke-kun, um pedido de casamento vai ser o presente mais inesquecível que a testuda irá receber - zombou, soltando o avental. - Passe para me pegar às sete. Prepare o bolso. Escolherei o anel mais lindo da joalheria para a minha amiga, meu caro.

Uma esmeralda. Sasuke admitia que era um pouco clichê, mas ao vislumbrá-la soube que não precisaria do bom-gosto apurado da melhor amiga da sua namorada para ajudá-lo. Os seus olhos seguiram direto para o anel com a esmeralda, uma pedra enorme e reluzente, brilhante como os olhos dela cada vez que o fitavam, estivessem eles bravos ou tristes ou felizes. Ele soube que era o anel certo, pois eram os orbes de Sakura refletidos nele.

Diferente do ano anterior, em que a moça o sondou por diversas vezes a fim de saber o que ganharia (sim, Sasuke descobrira que ela era uma criaturinha deveras materialista às vezes, mas chegou à conclusão de que todas as mulheres o eram), Sakura não soltou uma palavra referente ao dia dos namorados. Ao contrário, pois parecia ter esquecido completamente daquilo e não o interpelara vez alguma com insinuações e ele tampouco a vira preparando os chocolates que habitualmente fazia para dar aos amigos e a ele. O moreno, no dia que antecedia uma das datas femininas preferidas, deparou-se com a sua garota em estado de euforia total, mas não por causa das comemorações.

O sorriso nos lábios rosados era tão cheio de satisfação que Sasuke pensou que ela já sabia o que iria receber, afinal jamais contara muito com a discrição de alguém como Ino, reconhecidamente fofoqueira. Mas nem ele ou mesmo Sakura fizeram comentários.

Quando o Uchiha deixou-a na porta do hospital naquela manhã, com ela tendo falado incessantemente o caminho inteiro, a rosada fitou-o apaixonadamente.

- Vou ver você no jantar? - perguntou, a voz macia, abraçando-o.

- Você não irá fazer plantão?

- Não - ela ajeitou a gola da camisa dele antes de erguer a cabeça para encará-lo. Havia um brilho maravilhoso nos orbes verdes. - Não, não vou - repetiu mais espaçadamente, ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo, ainda que soubesse que Sasuke detestava demonstrações públicas de afeto.

Ele sequer tentou resistir. Aspirou o perfume agradável que exalava dela e correspondeu ao seu mover tímido dos lábios, mordiscando-lhe a boca e forçando-a a dar-lhe passagem. Segurou-a contra si, permitindo que se esvaíssem os puderes desnecessários e as antigas regras de conduta como casal. Em breve, muito breve, Sakura seria a senhora Uchiha e ele estava certo de que poderia muito bem apreciar essa transição.

Soltou-a lentamente, vendo-a descerrar os olhos claros para mirá-lo, batendo as pestanas num gesto até certo ponto sedutor.

Ela não queria soltá-lo, ela nunca queria. Estar nos braços de Sasuke era a sensação mais maravilhosa e incrível que já pudera vivenciar. Ria das fãs desesperadas que tentavam separá-los, sem nunca se saírem bem sucedidas, ao mesmo tempo em que no fundo sentia ciúme por saber que ele podia ser interpelado por qualquer uma delas a qualquer momento, em qualquer lugar, estivesse comprometido ou não. Embora admitisse o quão infundados eram os seus temores, pois estava certa de que o moreno lhe era fiel, a mera idéia de vislumbrá-lo junto de outra contribuía para alterar radicalmente o seu humor.

Daquela vez, pensou com um sorriso nos lábios úmidos, elas ficariam convencidas de que sim, eles estavam, mais do que nunca, juntos. Era a primeira vez, ela bem se recordava. Era a primeira vez que conseguia arrancar dele alguma reação em público. Sasuke a fitava com os seus olhos escuros maravilhosos que a sugavam como fazia um buraco negro e algo lhe disse que, dali adiante, tudo seria daquela maneira.

- Passo para pegar você às oito - ele tocou numa mecha do cabelo rosa, enrolando-a no dedo, rouco.

- Oh, sim - ela murmurou, ainda perto o bastante para fazê-lo perceber o leve tremor no corpo feminino. Colocando as mãos sobre o seu pescoço, enfiou-as na gola da camiseta, acariciando-lhe a clavícula e os ombros. - Eu tenho uma surpresa para você, Sasuke-kun - as palavras saíram como um suspiro, com ela muito próxima para fazê-lo resistir à provocação deliberada, um sorriso maroto na boca dolorosamente sensível.

Após alguns segundos, o moreno se foi.

Sakura ficou a encarar por muito tempo o lugar onde ele estivera.

- Você acha que eu fiquei bem com esse? - no início da tarde, após implorar para a Godaime, foi dispensada do hospital. Levava um envelope cuidadosamente dobrado dentro da bolsa e metade do seu salário dentro dele. Encontrou-se com Ino logo após o seu horário de almoço. - Não é vulgar, é?

Observou-se de forma analítica no espelho, mordiscando o lábio. O conjunto de lingerie preto lhe caía bem, mas ela não estava acostumada a usar peças íntimas tão provocativas. Sasuke estava habituado a cores mais claras e doces, como o rosa, a sua preferida, ou o azul e verde, jamais preto ou vermelho, mesmo porque Sakura achava que não ficava bem naquele estilo pedante. Eles tiravam toda a sua face inocente, deixando-a com um _sex appeal _com o qual não sabia lidar.

Mas o Uchiha merecia aquilo. Ela bem sabia que ele adorava sacanagens - e, se alguém lhe dissesse, ela simplesmente não acreditaria. O moreno, às vezes, parecia um animal selvagem enquanto faziam amor, a apertando e beijando por inteiro, ainda mais após passar dias fora. Tinha o costume de chamá-la de enfermeira para aborrecê-la e, mais de uma vez, Sakura fora surpreendida na hora do desjejum com a sua fome insaciável, sentindo mãos quentes seguirem até os seus seios enquanto preparava o café.

O seu ar infantil, quase imaculado, o enlouquecia.

De dia dos namorados, Sakura queria lhe dar algo diferente. Sabia que conseguiria surpreendê-lo.

- Você está linda, testuda - disse Ino, as mãos na cintura. - Será um presente bastante prazeroso, não? - debochou, um sorriso devasso no rosto claro.

Sim, era o que ele merecia, pensava ao analisar-se ainda com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Sasuke lhe daria o melhor presente da sua vida, estava certa disso, e deveria recompensá-lo de igual maneira. Ainda que, tivesse certeza, ele teria mais satisfação em despi-la do que vislumbrá-la, os olhos escuros a analisá-la, cheios de satisfação e mais sentimentos indescritíveis em palavras.

Era quase meia noite quando ele chegou, tendo mandado um aviso referente a uma missão de última hora. Ela já estava vestida e observava pela janela da sala quando ouviu o barulho da chave girando. Sorriu, imaginando-o cansado e aborrecido, que era sempre como o Uchiha se encontrava ao fim de um dia cheio.

Ao adentrar o apartamento de Sakura, ele não teve tempo sequer de acender a luz. O corpo feminino veio de encontro ao seu, tão gatuno e delicado, e Sasuke soltou um suspiro ao jogar as chaves para cima do sofá e imaginar as reclamações que teria de ouvir, principalmente por haver combinado de levá-la para jantar e mais uma vez ter os seus planos frustrados. Precisava de um banho e de uma boa noite de sono, pensara durante todo o caminho de volta para a vila, mentalmente torcendo para que a rosada houvesse arranjado a companhia de uma das amigas e estivesse entretida o bastante para não aborrecê-lo.

Vislumbrou a boca feminina na semi-escuridão, cortada apenas pelo brilho forte da lua cheia, e percebeu-a entreaberta, curvada num riso discreto.

- Você demorou - as suas palavras não passaram de um sussurro enquanto ela soltava as travas do seu colete ANBU, as mãos brejeiras a acarinhá-lo, delicadas. Os olhos estavam baixos, quase distraídos.

- Sim - Sasuke tirou também a camisa, empurrando-a levemente para afastar-se pelo corredor. - Vou tomar um banho.

Sakura o abraçou pelas costas antes que ele tivesse tempo de chegar à porta do banheiro. Sentiu o cheiro do seu suor, a pele umedecida, e a firmeza dos músculos bem desenhados, quase como se houvessem sido especialmente esculpidos, unicamente para ela. Ele tinha os cabelos negros grudados às têmporas e à face que em nada contribuíam para o seu bom humor.

- Por que não me deixa cuidar de você? - ela falou perto do seu ouvido, as mãos pequenas subindo pelo tórax masculino. Beijou-lhe o ombro. Primeiro um leve roçar de lábios, quase imperceptível, que tinha a mera intenção de não fazê-lo resistir. Logo, usou a língua para contornar a rigidez das costas. Ele retesou ao contato, enrijecendo o maxilar. Percebendo que conseguira desarmá-lo, Sakura respirou perto do seu ouvido. - Eu sou o seu presente de dia dos namorados, Sasuke-kun - cantarolou, fazendo-o virar-se para ela.

Os olhos, escuros como o ébano, procuraram analisá-la na escuridão. Ele sorriu, assim como ela fazia ao esmiuçar a sua feição levemente curiosa, ao notá-la com uma micro-veste de enfermeira na penumbra.

- O melhor presente que eu poderia ter recebido - balbuciou ao estender os braços para segurar-lhe a cintura, escorregando as mãos para as nádegas e puxando-a contra si. - Como é que você sabia que eu adoraria vê-la vestida dessa forma? - perguntou ao beijar a pele sedosa, chegando até a orelha, mordiscando o lóbulo, embrenhando os dedos por debaixo da veste, apertando as coxas femininas até chegar à sua intimidade, fazendo-a suspirar, agarrando-se a ele para não perder o equilíbrio.

Afastando-o de si com um empurrão delicado, ela pestanejou, os longos cílios cheios de rímel.

- Deixe-me cuidar de você - a voz sensual, nenhum pouco inocente como por tantas vezes se passara ao fazerem amor, ecoou pelo silêncio do corredor enquanto ela o guiou para o quarto, fazendo-o primeiramente sentar-se sobre a cama para depois deitá-lo sobre os lençóis. - Eu estou certo de que jamais receberá um presente tão maravilhoso quanto este, senhor Uchiha - a maneira formal, tão ronronada, como ela o chamava o fez sorrir.

- Eu estou certo de que não, enfermeira - ele a fitava, arqueando o tronco e apoiando-o sobre os cotovelos, parecendo divertido.

De pé, à sua frente, ela começou lentamente a soltar os botões da veste. Fê-lo até atingir o vão dos seios, que ficaram visíveis pelo pronunciado decote que se fez, e a renda da roupa íntima se fez notar, combinando com a meia-calça, com a qual apenas agora Sasuke se deparava, e os sapatos de salto alto.

- Você se importaria de me dizer a sua cor preferida, senhor Uchiha? - Sakura perguntou, uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas num sinal de implacável personalidade, aquela na qual a sua personagem a obrigava a se colocar. O batom vermelho sobre a boca estava levemente borrado, assim como também as marcas sobre a pele do moreno, mas ainda assim a moça se mantinha impassível, sem sorrir.

- Preto - respondeu ele sem precisar pensar.

- Você deveria me agradecer, meu caro - ela subiu para cima da cama, engatinhando na sua direção. - Agradecer por possuir uma enfermeira que saiba agradá-lo - segredou-lhe ao pé do ouvido, fazendo-o estender as mãos para apertá-la contra si quando Sakura sentou-se sobre ele e fez subir o tecido da veste, até expor a cinta-liga. Não mostrou resistência quando Sasuke começou a desabotoar-lhe a roupa. - Por que você não diz para a sua enfermeira Haruno o quanto a quer, senhor Uchiha?

- Você sabe que é muito, Sakura - ele estava ocupado tratando de despi-la, a boca contra o seio feminino, por cima do sutiã.

Segurando as suas mãos, nada gentilmente, a moça afastou-o de si. Observou-o, sem presenteá-lo com nenhum dos seus sorrisos maravilhosos, ao contrário, pois era o semblante sensual que a dominava, com o qual ele não estava habituado a se deparar.

- Quem deu essa intimidade a você, Uchiha-kun? - questionou, baixando o rosto para roçar os lábios na sua bochecha. - Chame-me de senhorita Haruno.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que eles jogaram - e Sasuke seguiu as regras com perfeição. Mas obviamente não foi a última.

Horas depois, ela ainda estava nos seus braços, como gostava de permanecer nas noites tempestuosas - embora não houvesse chuva -, um esgar de lábios um tanto quanto plácido, diferentes daqueles com que o presenteava, emoldurava a tez rosada, uma tonalidade suave que lhe caía tão bem.

Passou-se muito tempo antes que entre eles houvesse qualquer movimento. A rosada aproveitava aquela sensação anormal de paz e frescor, o vento agradável invadindo o quarto pela janela entreaberta, chocando-se contra a sua nudez. Então Sakura suspirou, um suspiro de satisfação, e desprendeu-se do seu aperto, pondo-se a engatinhar pela cama até a beirada desta, onde capturou a bolsa oportunamente esquecida sobre o tapete. Tirou dela um envelope pardo, o qual estendeu para o moreno, que a observava com os seus orbes escuros céticos, quase curiosos.

A languidez que a mantivera imóvel por todo aquele tempo dissipou-se imediatamente e a Haruno soltou um riso baixo, pura descontração, como se motivada pela expressão duvidosa de Sasuke ao deparar-se com o papel.

- Pegue, Sasuke - incentivou-o, gentilmente.

- Outro presente? - ele quis saber então, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Recordando-se das peças de roupa espalhadas pelo quarto, ela quis corar, porém repeliu o ímpeto com todas as suas forças, sabendo que talvez fosse exatamente por aquilo que o Uchiha esperava. Vê-la acanhada era um dos seus principais combustíveis, quase uma diversão.

- Não - maneou a cabeça numa negativa. - Abra. Este foi _você _quem me deu.

Abrindo o envelope, desconfiado, Sasuke tirou dele um documento. "_Exame de gravidez_" dizia no topo da página, logo, depois de alguns detalhes técnicos os quais não entendeu, seguia-se um "_Positivo_".

Surpreso, incapaz de formular coisa alguma, ergueu o rosto para fitá-la. Ela sorria.

- Vamos ter um bebê, Sasuke-kun.

Indo contra todas as suas regras de conduta e tudo aquilo que o doutrinara por anos a fio, o moreno sorriu. Sorriu porque, Sakura sequer sabia, mas, inconscientemente, ele lhe daria a única coisa que faltava para que, de fato, fossem uma família.

Anos depois, quando o pequeno filho do casal acabava de fazer quatro anos, a Uchiha contava para as amigas como ocorrera o seu famigerado pedido de casamento. Numa conversa que envolvia bebês, visto que Tenten estava grávida, maridos e amamentação, Hinata cometeu o pecado de, ingenuamente, perguntar para Sakura como é que recebera o lindo anel de noivado, que ainda carregava num dos dedos anelares. Pecado porque, de todos os assuntos preferidos dela, aquele fulgurava o topo da lista.

Demais, fora a definição de Naruto para o casamento; uma loucura, era a visão de Neji; problemático, você sabe, conforme Shikamaru. Mas, de todas aquelas, a que ele mais gostava era a de Chouji, exatamente aquela que gerara revolta nos espíritos femininos: 'É de comer?' Sasuke nunca tivera um significado próprio para o matrimônio. A sua parte preferida era o fato de não precisar mais se preocupar com o dia dos namorados.

- Você nunca mais vai esquecer-se desse dia dos namorados, não é? - ela o abraçara na noite em que o fizera descobrir que seria pai.

- Como poderia? É a minha data favorita - e Sakura riu. Sasuke jamais havia sido tão falso.

**N/A: **Nenhuma grande maravilha, mas era só pra não deixar a data passar em branco ;D Dêem _GO_ e o resto vocês sabem! Até a próxima data/capítulo de alguma fic por aí. E parabéns aos pombinhos que por ventura se deparem com a minha infame fic, uhehue.


End file.
